Luck be a lady
by Ann Murry
Summary: Kitty's always had a strong will but will it be her undoing!
1. Chapter 1

Burke looked up from the manifest he'd been going over when the stage pulled in front of the fright office and stopped.

Jogging over, he opened the door of the coach and smiled before spewing his all to familiar greeting.

"Welcome to Dodge folks!"

"Thank you," the only passenger replied, a feminine voice with an accent he hadn't heard before.

"Ma'am," Burke said with a nod of his head as the well dressed woman existed the coach. "Can I take your luggage to the hotel?"

"That won't be necessary," the lady replied. "I only have this one bag."

Burke smiled as the woman carried the carpet bag to the boardwalk. "Could you direct me to the Long Branch?"

"Of course," Burke said pointing down the street. "It's not very far, just down the street."

"Thank you, monsieur," the woman said with a smile before taking her bag and walking down the boardwalk.

"Monsieur," Burke said shaking his head as the woman headed alone down the boardwalk.

Kitty poured quietly over her books as Sam swept the floor and got things ready for the customers that we're sure to be coming into the saloon later that night.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle," the woman said stepping into the saloon.

"Can I help you?" Kitty said putting down her pencil as the petit woman approached her table.

"Are you Miss Russell?" she asked putting her carpet bag on the floor.

"I am, Kitty Russell," Kitty replied evenly as the woman put out her hand.

"Sylvia Boudreaux, a friend of yours, Claire Hollis said, you might give me a job," Sylvia said with a slight smile.

"Well," Kitty said looking at the tiny girl. "What can you do?"

"Almost anything," Sylvia said quietly. "I can sing, dance, play the piano and deal cards!"

"Did you say, deal cards," Kitty asked slowly as the girl nodded.

"I learned in the gambling houses in Paris," Sylvia said with a nod.

"Alright," Kitty replied looking at Sam. "Sam is the bartender, there's a room upstairs for you to stay. I pay once a week and I keep it clean here, no cheating or you'll be out, understand!"

"Perfectly," Sylvia said with a broad smile.

That night, Matt noticed the Long Branch drew a larger than normal crowd when he made his rounds and once he walked in, it became immediately clear to him why.

"Marshal," Sam said as Matt walked up to the bar. "Can I get you a beer?"

"No thanks, Sam," Matt asked looking around. Watching the tiny blonde for a moment dealing cards and smiling at the Cowboys seated around her, Matt clinched his jaw as he turned back to the bartender. "Where's Kitty?"

"In her office," Sam said with a nod. "You want me to get her?"

"No," Matt said heading behind the bar. "I'll find her."

Kitty looked up from her desk as Matt came though the door. "Hello, Matt," she said quietly all to aware of why he was there.

"Kitty," Matt said with a nod toward the saloon. "I thought you made me a promise you wouldn't deal here anymore!"

"I did," Kitty said getting to her feet. The emerald green taffeta dress that she wore rustled with her movements and the sequins sparkled in the lamp light as she approached the Marshal seductively. "But, you never said, anyone else couldn't deal, just not me!"

Matt sighed in frustration as Kitty smiled that all to familiar smile that always made him give in to all her whims.

"We'll see how it goes," he said as Kitty giggled in delight.

"I think, she's going to be really good for business, Matt," Kitty said evenly.

"Who is she," Matt asked hooking his thumbs into the loops of his belt. "Where'd she come from?"

"Her name is Sylvia and she's from Paris," Kitty said opening the door of her office. "C'mon and I'll buy you a beer."

Later that night, after the patrons had all gone home, Kitty and Doc sat at a table quietly conversing with each other when Sylvia came down the stairs.

"Sylvia," Kitty said waving her over. "This is Doctor Adams."

"Monsieur," Sylvia said putting out her hand.

"Madam," Doc replied with a grin. "Won't you join us?"

"Thank you," she said taking a seat next to Kitty. "We're you pleased, Miss Russell?"

"Very," Kitty said looking at Doc. "I was just saying, I hadn't had a better night in years."

"Will you be staying long in Dodge," Doc asked.

"As long as I can," Sylvia said with a smile. "I think, I will like it here."

Matt stepped though the doors of the Long Branch and tipped his hat up as he walked over to the table.

"Matt," Kitty said with a nod aimed at Sylvia. "This is Sylvia Boudreaux. Sylvia, Marshal Dillon."

"Miss Boudreaux," Matt said evenly as Sylvia nodded.

"Monsieur," she said with a apprehensive smile.

"Can I get you a night cap?" Kitty asked as Matt shook his head no.

"I've got rounds to make," he said.

Kitty sighed as she watched him leave. She was aware that he wasn't very pleased with her at the moment but she secretly hoped he'd come around tonight so she could make it up to him.

Sylvia sensing the tension, excused herself. As Doc watched her climb the stairs to her room, he leaned in close to Kitty and said, "what's Matt ruffled about?"

"Her," Kitty said quietly. "He don't want anyone dealing in the Long Branch."

"So," Doc said meeting Kitty's eyes. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm planning on letting her stay," Kitty said downing the rest of her drink. "This is my business, Doc and I have to do what's best for it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty smiled when Sylvia descended the stairs the next morning.

Looking around, she turned to Kitty and asked. "If there's anything I can do?"

"Oh, no," Kitty said checking the time. "And I won't need you at the card table until six. You have plenty of free time, if you'd like to see what Dodge has to offer. There's a few dress shops, the general store and the restaurant."

"Thank you, Kitty," Sylvia replied heading to the door with a parasol. "I think that I will see your town."

"Just don't expect to much," Kitty said with a grin as Sylvia stepped out onto the boardwalk.

Having seen the restaurant the day before, she decided to start there for breakfast. As her stomach growled, it seemed like days since she'd had anything more than tea and toast.

"Don't look now," Doc said whispering to his breakfast companion. "But there she is."

Matt watched the newest worker of the Long Branch get seated at a table nearby before he went back to his meal.

"I just don't think, Kitty realizes what she's getting into," Matt said with a slight nod. "A girl like that is no match for those men!"

"Well, I think she knows that, Matt," Doc said with a nod. "But it's her business, she has to run it the way she see's fit."

"I'm not telling her how to run it," Matt said quietly. "But I'm not going to stand around and let people get hurt either."

"Well, the way I see it," Doc said evenly. "You've told Kitty how you feel, now it's up to her!"

Festus walked into Delmonico's brushing the dust from the trail off his clothes as he did, which made the physician glare at him in exasperation.

"Matthew," Festus said hurrying toward their table. "Newly said, I should let you know I was back!"

"Well, I see that," Matt said with a sideways glance at Doc. "The question is, why?"

"Yeah," Doc said harshly. "I figured, you'd be out there fishing for days!"

"Ol Ruth done tossed a shoe," Festus groused. "Or I woulda been I guarantee ya that!"

Doc tried to look sad as Festus continued. "Don't you give me that look," he said. "I know yer happy I ain't out there."

"Who said that," Doc replied with a smirk. "I feel down right bad for you."

"Says a wolf before they eat the lamb," Festus replied turning around.

Sylvia blushed when she realized, she'd been caught staring at the three men. The interaction between them wasn't anything like she expected three friends to be and wondered if they all secretly hated each other.

"Ma'am," Festus said tipping his hat toward her.

"I wasn't staring," Sylvia said slightly embarrassed as Festus smiled.

"Oh, it's not a problem," Festus said looking at Matt and Doc.

"He always acts that way," Doc said with a grin. "You'll get used to it!"

Sylvia giggled as Festus gave him a nasty look. "Smart aleck," he said.

"Sylvia, this is deputy Festus Haggen," Doc said with a nod toward the hill man. "Sylvia works at the Long Branch with Kitty now."

"Is that a fact," Festus said with a smile.

"Festus," Sylvia said putting her hand out. "Like in the bible?"

"Yes, ma'am," Festus said taking her hand. "Pleased ta meet you."

"Likewise, monsieur," Sylvia replied.

"Mon...a...what?" Festus said as Doc smiled at the woman.

"It means sir, in French," Doc said. "She's from Paris!"

"Oh," Festus said with a grin. "You can call me Festus, ma'am."

"Thank you," Sylvia said sweetly. "Won't you join me for breakfast. It's quite boring to eat alone."

"Wal, sure I could," Festus said taking the seat directly across from the girl with a aimed at Doc's surprised expression.

Later that afternoon, Doc recounted the story to Kitty who seemed just as surprised as he did.

"And then," Doc said tugging at his ear. "He borrowed my buggy to take her out to pick wild flowers."

"You're joking," Kitty said with a wiry grin.

"See for yourself," Doc said pointing toward the doors of the Long Branch.

Sylvia bounded though them, a large sprague of wild flowers in her arms.

"Well," Kitty said as the girl stopped in front of the bar. "Looks like you found something to do after all!"

"I did," Sylvia said excitedly, looking from Kitty to Doc. "Festus took me out and showed me all around, he's very smart."

Kitty elbowed Doc in the side when it looked as though the physician was going to bust out laughing. Instead, he walked away shaking his head as Kitty smiled.

"Well, I'm very glad you had fun," she said with a nod as Sylvia looked at the time.

"I'm going to put these in water and get ready for tonight!"

"Alright," Kitty said watching the girl climb the stairs to her room.

"What'd I tell you," Doc said swiping his mustache before shaking his head.

"Doc, hush," Kitty said angrily. "So what if she likes Festus!"

"I'm telling you," Doc said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "No good is going to come of this! He'll be lallygagging around for sure now!"

Kitty rolled her eyes as the Doctor headed toward the doors of the Long Branch.

Meanwhile, the stage pulled up and Burke opened the doors and watched as two well dressed men got out.

"Welcome to Dodge," Burke said as the men looked around.

"Are you sure this is the town where Sylvia came to, Charles?"

"This is it, Fredrick," Charles replied.

"There's nothing here!" Fredrick said looking at Burke. "Where would we find the police?"

"Police?" Burke said. "You must mean the Marshal. He's just down the street past the Long Branch saloon!"

"Thank you," both men said in unison before moving down the boardwalk.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt poured himself a cup of coffee when Charles and Fredrick walked in.

"Are you the Marshal?" Charles said as Matt nodded.

"I am," Matt said sipping coffee before returning to his desk. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Charles Moreau, Attorney at Law and my companion is my client, Fredrick Durand," the man said evenly. "We've come here to seek your help in a theft."

"A theft," Matt said looking at the two men. "What's been stolen and who stole it?"

"Jewelry, Marshal," Fredrick said putting a piece of paper in front of him. "And the thief is Sylvia Boudreaux."

"This is a detailed list of the items that were taken," Moreau said.

Matt glanced over the list before reading the total at the bottom of the page. "Fifty thousand dollars worth?"

"Yes," Moreau said taking out a pair of glasses. "That is just a rough estimate but it was the best we could obtain on such a short notice."

"Marshal, the woman that took them was supposed to be my wife," Fredrick said angrily. "That's what she does, she uses men to get what she wants and then moves on to the next!"

Matt shook his head before he stood up and looked both men in the eyes. "Unless you have a warrant, I'm not interested!"

"Marshal," Moreau said scoffing. "We're from Paris. Even if we were to obtain a warrant, it wouldn't be legitimate here!"

"Exactly," Matt said giving back the list of item. "You see my judge, if he gives you a warrant then I'll act on it!"

That night at the Long Branch, Kitty barely had time to pour one drink before she was asked for another.

Looking up at Sam, she smiled when she saw he was just as busy as she was.

Glancing over at the card table, Sylvia dealt her cards to the steady stream of Cowboys that came in to gamble.

"Sam," Kitty said when Matt walked in. "Watch the bar."

"Sure, Miss Kitty," Sam said as the saloon owner slid to the end of the bar.

"Matt," Kitty said as Matt watch Sylvia at the card table.

"I want to talk to her tonight," Matt said with a nod. "Make sure she knows it!"

"About what?" Kitty asked curiously as Matt looked perturbed.

"It's official business," Matt said quietly as Kitty nodded.

"Alright," she said. "I'll tell her to come see you."

Matt nodded and turned around as Festus walked in and made his way though the crowd of people to Sylvia's side.

The Marshal met Kitty's gaze and clinched his jaw tightly shut which told her he wasn't happy about the fact that his deputy was there.

Kitty shrugged her shoulders as Matt turned around and headed for the doors. But the Marshal stopped as Doc walked in.

"Doc," Matt said with a nod.

"Matt, you want a beer?" Doc said looking around.

"No," Matt said with a sigh. "I've got work to do."

Doc shook his head as he swiped at his mustache before making his way to the bar.

Kitty couldn't imagine what it was Matt wanted to see Sylvia about. The woman had only been in Dodge two days. Whatever it was couldn't really be that important, she thought as Doc looked at her.

"Matt still upset?" Doc said as Kitty nodded. It was more a rhetorical question than anything.

Sylvia dealt another hand before she glanced in Festus direction and smiled.

After the hand played out, she looked around the table. "Excuse me gentleman but it's time for a break," Sylvia said looking at the hill man.

Festus took Sylvia's hand and lead her toward the bar.

Kitty grinned as she poured two drinks and handed one to Festus and the other to Sylvia.

"Now, Festus," Kitty said with a slight grin aimed in Doc's direction. "You can't just come in here and steal away my dealer whenever you feel like it."

"Golly Bill, Miss Kitty," Festus said looking at Sylvia. "That weren't what I was a doing!"

"Sure about that?" Doc said sternly.

Sylvia giggled after she realized, Kitty and the doctor were only teasing them.

"Oh, Sylvia," Kitty said looking at the time. "The Marshal needs to talk to you if you want to go now, you still have time."

"The Marshal," Sylvia said looking at Kitty. "What about?"

"He wouldn't say," Kitty replied as Sylvia hesitantly smiled.

"I'll go now," she said turning to Festus. "Will you walk me?"

"Sure," Festus said taking her arm as they headed toward the doors of the Long Branch.

Doc shook his head as Kitty smiled but the smile quickly faded when she watched two men walk though the doors of the saloon and Sylvia defensively shrank behind Festus.

"I should have known, I'd find you here!" Fredrick said in french before brushing past the deputy to grab Sylvia's arm. "Where is my jewelry!" he yelled pulling her toward him.

"Just a minute, mister," Festus said pulling the man away from Sylvia. "Who are ya and what you want with Sylvia?"

"And who might you be?" Fredrick said pulling his arm away.

"US Marshal, Deputy Haggen," Festus said angrily as the man glared at Sylvia.

"Fredrick Durand, this woman was supposed to be my wife until she absconded with my family's casket of jewelry and stowed away on a cargo ship to America!" Fredrick spat angrily as he grabbed Sylvia's arm and twisted it. "I'm here to retrieve what belongs to me!"

"Fredrick!" Sylvia screamed.

"Hold it!" Matt said stepping though the double doors of the Long Branch.

All conversation inside the saloon stopped as the patrons turned to watch the Marshal.

"I want this woman arrested!" Moreau said as Matt tipped his hat up.

"I already told you the procedure for obtaining a warrant," Matt said angrily glaring at the two men. "In the meantime, I can take your complaint. But I won't have you attacking a woman in my town or I'll throw you both in jail!"

"You have no right!" Fredrick yelled as Moreau stepped forward.

"Excuse us, Marshal," he said taking Fredrick's arm. "I'll see to it that Mr. Durand abides by your laws!"

"I think you'd better," Matt said as he watched the lawyer pull Fredrick outside before turning back to Sylvia.

"I don't have his casket of jewelry," Sylvia said meeting Matt's eyes. "You can search my room if you'd like but you won't find anything!"

"Course not," Festus said as Matt gave him a look.

"That won't be necessary," Matt said evenly. "Until I have proof, I have to believe your telling me the truth!"


	4. Chapter 4

Moreau pulled Fredrick into the alley next to the Long Branch and pushed the man against the wall.

"There are other ways to get what we want," the Lawyer said with a smirk.

"Yes," Fredrick replied thoughtfully. "Let's go back to our room and see what we can come up with."

After the saloon had closed for the night, Kitty poured herself a drink of whisky from her private stock before she handed one to Sylvia.

"I'm sorry to cause you all this trouble," Sylvia said meeting her eyes. "I thought, I could escape over here."

"I might be able to help if I knew what really happened," Kitty said warmly.

"What always happens in situations such as this," Sylvia said quietly. "My mother died of the fever, afterward my father sold me to the gambling hall when I was just a young girl. They took me because I was pretty. At first the owner, a kindly old woman, she just made me serve drinks nothing more but once she died and I got older, her son Fredrick claimed me as his and forced himself on me."

"I figured it was something like that," Kitty said sipping her drink.

"I have no desire to marry that man," Sylvia said angrily before she looked at Kitty. "If I tell you something, will you just keep it between us?"

Kitty nodded as Sylvia continued. "I did take the jewelry," she said quietly. "It was the only way, I could afford passage over here and after what he did to me, I figured, he owed me at least that."

"You have it here?" Kitty asked gently.

"What's left of it," Sylvia said evenly. "I've pieced it out for payment to the ship that brought me to America and to get here to Dodge and buy clothes and food."

"I think you'd better tell Matt what happened," Kitty said wisely.

"Will he arrest me," Sylvia replied as Kitty shook her head.

"I don't think so," she said putting an arm around the girl. "He'll know what to do."

Matt sighed as Sylvia finished the story she had told Kitty moments before at the Long Branch.

"I told Sylvia, you'd be able to help her," Kitty said meeting his eyes from the table in his office.

"It would've been better if I had everything she took," Matt said looking though the casket of jewelry. "If Durand wants to press charges, I'm afraid, he's got a case."

"What if I offer to pay back the ones I sold," Sylvia said eagerly.

"Restitution should account for something, shouldn't it, Matt?" Kitty asked as Matt nodded.

"Yes, but half the jewelry is missing," Matt said clinching his jaw. "That's thousands of dollars, it would take years to pay that back."

"I don't care," Sylvia said with a nod. "I'll do anything to be free of that man!"

"I'll talk to Judge Brooker when he comes to town in a few days and see what we can work out," Matt said with a nod. "In the meantime, I'll return this to Durand tomorrow and see how he wants to handle it."

"Thank you, Matt," Kitty said taking Sylvia's arm.

"Yes, thank you Marshal," Sylvia said walking with Kitty to the door. "I didn't know decent men like you and Festus existed before I came here!"

"I can't promise anything," Matt replied evenly. "But I'll do my best."

The next morning, Matt headed to the Dodge House with the box of jewelry and met Durand and Moreau in the hotel's lobby.

"Marshal," Moreau said looking up from the box. "This isn't even half of what was taken!"

"I want her arrested and charged, Marshal!" Fredrick said snidely. "You have proof she did it. Where is she?"

"I'm not ready to arrest anyone yet," Matt said hooking his thumbs into the loops of his gun belt. "The circuit judge will be here in a few days. I'll discuss the case with him at that time but the lady is interested in offering restitution."

"Restitution?" Moreau said with a laugh. "Is my client supposed to wait the rest of his life to be paid for what she took and what about the sentimental value, Marshal!"

"That jewelry belonged to my mother and the whole chest was supposed to go to my wife!" Fredrick said harshly.

"I understand," Matt replied with a sigh. "But until I can talk to the circuit judge, I won't be arresting her!"

"What if she leaves town?" Fredrick said angrily as Matt shook his head no.

"She won't," he said. "I've got one of my deputy's watching her."

"Let me guess which one, Marshal," Fredrick said with a smirk. "I hardly think that scruffy looking fellow would tell you if she ran off since he's obviously smitten with her!"

"That's for me to worry about," Matt said before he headed to the door.

"This isn't over," Fredrick spat angrily as Matt left the hotel.

Matt headed back toward the jail but a glimpse of Doc's buggy going by with Festus and Sylvia made him stop by the Long Branch.

"Matt," Kitty said when the Marshal stepped up to the bar. "Did you find out anything?"

"Plenty," Matt said looking around. "Durand isn't going to let this go."

"Oh no," Kitty said quietly.

"I saw her and Festus leaving in Doc's rig?" Matt asked as Kitty nodded.

"I told Festus to take her out of town to keep her away from that man," Kitty said as Matt nodded.

"Alright," Matt said as Kitty nodded her head before she watched him turn to leave. "I'll be back later."


	5. Chapter 5

"Now," Festus said taking the bamboo pole while standing behind Sylvia. "You just bring it in real easy like and there ya go!"

"I got a fish!"

"Ya sure did," Festus said taking the trout off the line and stringing it with the other two he caught. "And lookie here! Yer's is bigger than mine!"

"Is that good?" Sylvia asked while looking at the three fish.

"Sure is," Festus replied with a wiry grin. "Wait till I tell Doc."

Sylvia laughed and gave him a big hug before she looked around.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Festus," she said happily. "I never felt like this before, so free and safe."

"Wal, yer always gonna be safe as long as yer with me," Festus said as Sylvia turned around and smiled at him.

"That's why, I like you, Festus," Sylvia said taking his hand. "You've never tried to take advantage of me."

"Course not," Festus replied quickly. "It wouldn't be proper of me if in I did, don't ya see!"

Sylvia laughed uneasily. "It's never stopped anyone before," she said quietly as Festus pulled her close.

Sylvia closed her eyes as the hill man wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"I guarantee ya it ain't gonna happen so long as I'm here," he said as Sylvia sighed.

Fredrick and Charles left the Dodge House and went to the telegraph office before starting across the street toward the Marshal's office when Sylvia and Festus stopped in front of the Long Branch.

"Fredrick," Moreau said grabbing his clients arm when he started towards the buggy. "We have to let the law handle it!"

"To hell with the law!" Fredrick said angrily. "I'll handle this the gentleman's way!"

Reaching into his pocket as he approached the buggy, Durand withdrew a small pistol as Moreau watched.

Festus took Sylvia's hand as he helped her out of the buggy.

As she stepped up onto the boardwalk, she tripped over her skirt and fell into his arms.

"Ya alright?" Festus said concerned as Sylvia blushed with embarrassment.

"Yes, I..." she said and stopped when she saw Fredrick behind them a small pistol in his hand.

"Get your hands off her!" Fredrick yelled angrily.

Festus glanced out of the corner of his eye before turning Sylvia toward the Long Branch.

"Get inside," he said with a slight nod. "I'll take care of this."

"But," Sylvia said as Festus shook his head no and pushed her gently toward the doors.

Festus turned around slowly as Fredrick took one step back. "Ya just gonna shoot me right here in the middle of town in the middle of the day?"

"Festus," Kitty said from the doorway of the Long Branch as the hill man narrowed his eyes.

"I ain't going fer my gun mister," he said keeping his hands up where Fredrick could see them. "So if in you fire that there toy, you'll be guilty of murder!"

"He's right Fredrick," Moreau said from the boardwalk. "Put the gun away!"

Fredrick tossed the gun aside in frustration which gave Festus the opening he needed. Stepping forward, he dropped his own gun before making a fist and grabbing Fredrick by his shirt.

"I'm gonna learn you how ta treat a lady," he said swinging at Durand which connected with the man's jaw.

A surprised Durand picked himself up out of the dirt and shook his head as he got to his knees.

"Get up!" Festus said angrily pulling the man to his feet.

Fredrick took a swing at Festus which the hill man blocked easily. Sweeping the French man's feet out from under him, Festus grinned as the man went down and started to crawl away.

"Here," Festus said picking the man up. "Let me help ya clear that head of yours!"

Dragging him over to the nearest trough, Festus picked up Fredrick and tossed him inside to the cheers of the crowd that had gathered to watch.

Dusting himself off, Festus turned around to see Matt, Doc, Kitty and Sylvia watching from the Long Branch.

Picking up his gun and Durand's, he handed the smaller weapon to Matt. "I think you should hold on ta this Matthew," Festus said as Matt clinched his jaw.

"Festus, I was so scared for you," Sylvia said sliding into his arms.

"Scared," Festus said with a smirk. "Wal, I've taken on bigger men than that before."

"You want to press charges against him?" Matt asked as Festus turned around to watch Moreau helping his client out of the horse trough.

"Nope," Festus said evenly. "As long as he leaves Sylvia alone, I ain't got nothing ta be afraid of from him, Matthew."

Sylvia nodded as she wrapped her arm around Festus and the hill man walked her into the Saloon.

Matt sighed as he watched Moreau lead Fredrick down the boardwalk to the hotel.

Later that night, the lawyer made an appearance in the Long Branch alone and informed Sylvia he was no longer representing Durand and that he planned on leaving town the next day.

Sylvia dealt cards that night completely at ease in thinking that Fredrick may actually give up on her and leave with Moreau.

As the night started to wind down, she joined Festus at a table with Doc and Kitty.

"I was just a tellin, Doc here bout that fish you caught today," Festus said finishing his glass of whisky.

"I never went fishing before," she said suddenly going quiet as Fredrick walked in sporting a swollen jaw.

Festus stood up as Fredrick put his hands up in defeat. "I've come to apologize," he said quietly. "I'll be leaving with Charles tomorrow."

"Does that mean, you won't press any charges against me?" Sylvia asked standing up next to Festus.

"I won't be pressing charges," Fredrick said evenly. "And to show you there's no hard feelings, please allow me to buy you both a drink."

"Much obliged," Festus said shaking Fredrick's hand as Sylvia happily smiled.

"Thank you, Fredrick," Sylvia said before smiling broadly at Festus.

As Fredrick stepped over to the bar, Sylvia sat down next to Kitty.

"I'm glad everything worked out for you," Kitty said as Sylvia grinned.

"So am I," Doc replied with a wink before looking at the hill man.

"What ya looking at me like that fer?" Festus said as Fredrick brought over several glasses of whiskey and handed them out.

"Shall we toast?" Fredrick said picking up his glass. "To Sylvia's future and happiness with you fine people."

"I'll drink ta that," Festus said downing the shot of whisky.


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty walked with Sylvia and Festus to the doors of the Long Branch after everyone had left.

"You sure, your going to be able to get him home alright by yourself," Kitty said. "I can get Matt."

"No it's fine," Sylvia said as Festus leaned against her. "I've dealt with drunk men before."

Kitty smiled as Sylvia lead Festus out onto the boardwalk. Watching from the door way, the saloon owner shook her head, she couldn't remember the last time Festus got drunk.

Sure, Kitty had seen him intoxicated before but tonight, he was down right drunk and she didn't realize he'd had so much to drink until he got up to go home and barely made it to the door.

Matt came up off the cot where he slept at the jail when he heard the door open and Kitty's frantic voice calling his name.

"Kitty," he said as the woman ran into his arms. "What's wrong!"

"I can't believe it, Matt," Kitty sobbed. "It can't be true, Festus wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Festus," Matt said looking at the Kitty. "What's he done?"

"In the alley next to the Long Branch," Kitty sobbed.

Matt sat her down on his cot as he grabbed his gun belt and started for the door.

He hadn't seen Kitty this upset in a long time and couldn't imagine what she was talking about as he ran toward the alley next to the saloon but he soon found out.

"Strangled," Doc said shaking his head as he kneeled next to Sylvia.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked crouching on his hunches as Doc nodded.

"See the blood around the mouth and nose," Doc said turning Sylvia's head to the side. "Ear's to, definitely strangulation, Matt."

"Kitty said, she heard what sounded like an argument between two people, a man and a woman. After some thumping on the wall, it got silent and she came outside to see what was going on," Matt sighed as he stood up and looked around. "And that's when she found Festus passed out drunk with his hands still around Sylvia's neck!"

"Matt, I don't care what anyone says," Doc said getting to his feet. "I can't believe that Festus would kill this girl!"

"I don't want to believe it either, Doc," Matt said sternly. "But I saw it with my own eyes, and until we can prove otherwise..."

"He's the prime suspect," Doc said knowingly. "Where's he at?"

"I brought him over to the jail before I came and got you and Percy," Matt said wearily. "He was so drunk, he didn't even come to when I moved him!"

Doc swiped his mustache as he shook his head. Stepping out of Crump's way, he watched as the undertaker warped Sylvia's body in a white sheet before picking her up and putting her into his cart.

"Matt," Doc said uneasily. "Something just don't seem right about this."

"I know, Doc," Matt said watching Crump ride away. "But we have to stay unbiased."

"But it's Festus were talking about," Doc said meeting Matt's eyes. "We've both seen him drunk, has he ever gotten violent?"

"I've never known him to," Matt said evenly. "I think it's time we got his side of the story, don't you?"

Matt walked into the jail with Doc following as Kitty stood up from the table in the middle of the Marshal's office.

"He come around yet?" Matt asked as Kitty shook her head no.

"Did you take care of Sylvia?" Kitty asked quietly as Doc nodded.

"We did," he said with a slight tip of his head. "Don't you worry about her."

"You don't think, Festus did it, do you Doc?" Kitty asked gently.

"That's what we're going to try and find out, Kitty," Doc said walking into the first cell behind Matt.

"Festus," Matt said lightly shaking the hill man. "Festus, wake up!"

The hill man only moaned once before going silent again.

"You want to try, Doc," Matt said moving so Doc could take a seat next to the hill man.

"Festus, wake up now," Doc said lightly slapping the hill man's cheeks but he got the same response. Which only made the physician worried and suspicious at the same time. "This is very odd."

"What?" Matt said watching as Doc lifted both of Festus eyelids before taking his pulse. "Well!"

"Kitty," Doc said looking beyond Matt as the saloon owner appeared at the door of the cell. "How many drinks do you recall, Festus had?"

"Well," Kitty said thoughtfully. "That's what's so strange. I only remember seeing him drink two. One with you and I..."

"And the other one Fredrick brought over," Doc replied quickly standing up. "Where's the glass he drank out of, has it been washed yet?"

"No," Kitty said shaking her head. "Sam left and then this happened before I had a chance to clean up."

"Matt," Doc said meeting the Marshal's eyes. "If I'm right, Festus isn't drunk at all and there's no way he could have committed that murder!"

"Well," Matt said looking quite confused. "If he's not drunk then why's he out cold!"

"I'll show you," Doc said heading for the door. "C'mon!"

Matt followed Doc to the Long Branch and over to the table where they'd all been sitting.

Picking up the glass Festus drank out of, the physician held it up to the light and clinched his jaw.

"Look," he said showing the Marshal the residue left behind. "See that grainy substance?"

"Yeah," Matt said as Doc handed him the glass. "What is it?"

"A drug," Doc said tugging at his ear. "There's a few, I know about that would imitate the effects of alcohol."

"So your saying, someone wanted us to think he was drunk," Matt said evenly. "And that he committed the murder because if it!"

"Yes," Doc said hesitantly. "And it could have been to get Festus out of the way so that the person who did commit the murder wouldn't have anyone between him and Sylvia and to cover it up, they pinned it on him!"

"We've got to keep this between us," Matt said angrily. "If Durand and Moreau get the idea we know something, they'll get out of town."

"I agree," Doc said quietly. "For Festus sake, we have to make them believe we think he did it!"

"What about Kitty?" Matt said as Doc shook his head yes.

"I think we should tell her because, she's got a big part to play in this."

"What do you mean," Matt asked walking toward the doors of the saloon.

"It's going to be up to her to find out what Durand used," Doc said following Matt out the doors. "Who's he going to trust more, you, me or someone who runs an establishment just like his?"

"I don't know if she'll do it, Doc," Matt said thoughtfully. "Or if I even want her to! This is serious!"

"How else are we going to be able to clear Festus name," Doc said worriedly. "We're going to need her help."

"We'll let her decide," Matt said with a nod.


	7. Chapter 7

*To the 'guest': I'm not a professional writer! I do the best I can and I make no apologies for how I write. I know it's mostly dialogue but that's all I know how to do. I am working on that, but if you don't like it, then by all means, don't waste your time reading it :) *

"Well," Kitty said looking at Matt. "Of course I'm going to help! I mean, what better way to get what we need from Durand then someone who knows what type of man he is!"

"Kitty," Matt said quietly. "I don't..."

"Matt," Kitty said putting her hand up to silence him. "I'm doing it! I owe Sylvia and Festus at least that much!"

"Alright," Matt said relenting. "But, I only want you to do what you have to!"

"You know, I will," Kitty said with a wink.

"Matt," Doc said as the Marshal walked over to the cell. "I think he's starting to come out of it."

Festus opened his eyes and looked around as Matt stepped inside the cell. Waking up inside the jail surprised him to say the least.

"How you feeling, Festus?" Doc asked keeping his fingers wrapped around the hill man's wrist.

"Ma head," Festus said putting a hand to his forehead. "Pears I got myself a bit of a hung over."

"It's a hang over," Doc said while observing the hill man's movements. "And that's how your going to feel alright but that ain't what happened."

"What ya talkin bout, Doc," Festus said squeezing his eyes shut as the light made them hurt.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Matt asked crossing his arms.

"I had a drink with that Fredrick fella and Sylvia," Festus said absently before looking at Doc. "Where's she at and how'd I get here?"

"Well," Doc said swiping his mustache as he tried to judge Festus mood. "We got to talk about that."

"Ya sure are doing a lot of jawin, Doc," Festus said suppressing the urge to be sick. "But ya ain't told me nothin yet!"

"Because, I don't know how to tell you," Doc said meeting Matt's eyes beseechingly.

"What Doc's trying to say," Matt said hesitantly. "Is that we found you passed out in the alley beside the Long Branch."

"Ya did?" Festus said thoughtfully. He didn't even remember leaving the Long Branch. The last thing he remembered was having a drink with Sylvia and Fredrick. "Wal, that there just don't make no sense."

"That's not all," Doc said shifting uncomfortably. "Sylvia, she's..."

"Doc," Festus said suddenly sensing that something was terribly wrong. "Yer not tryin ta tell me, what I think ya are, are ya?"

Doc met his eyes and nodded softly as Festus closed his eyes painfully. "I'm sorry," Doc said patting the hill man's shoulder. "She was...strangled to death."

"Who dun it?" Festus said angrily sitting up before looking up at Matt. "Was it that Fredrick feller!"

"We don't know yet, Festus," Matt said with a sigh. "We're working on that. In the meantime, I'm afraid it looks like ...you're the prime suspect!"

"Matthew," Festus said holding his pounding head. "I ain't in no mood fer..."

"It's not a joke, Festus," Matt said chagrined. "Your hands were still around her neck when I came down the alley."

"Doc," Festus said taking a deep breath before he met the physician's eyes. "I think, I'm gonna be sick!"

Matt stepped out of the cell while Doc continued to tend to their mutual friend.

"He didn't take it very well, did he?" Kitty said as Matt clinched his jaw.

"I'm afraid," Matt said looking toward the cell. "It's not going to get better for him until we have enough evidence to charge Durand with Sylvia's murder."

"You leave that up to me," Kitty said evenly. "I'll have Durand wrapped around my finger in a few days."

"That's good because that's about how long we've got before the Judge gets here," Matt said worriedly.

As morning came on, word slowly got around town about the murder and Festus obvious role in it which was exactly what Matt had planned.

As Kitty worked on her books in the Long Branch, not surprisingly, Fredrick walked in.

Sam stepped forward to inform him they weren't open for business yet but Kitty stopped him.

"It's alright, Sam," she said with a forced smile. "I'll take care of this!"

Fredrick bowed slightly as Kitty waved him over to a table.

"Please, sit down," Kitty said as Durand took the seat across from her. "I'm glad you came by before you left. I wanted to offer my condolences."

"Thank you, mademoiselle," Fredrick replied sadly. "But, I've decided not to leave until that man faces justice for what he did to my Sylvia!"

"I understand," Kitty replied shaking her head. "I'm just, so disappointed about what happened."

"I'm sure," Fredrick said evenly. "It looked as though you were all very close?"

"We're, Kitty said meeting his eyes. "That all changed last night."

Fredrick smiled at Kitty's sincerity. "I'm sure it did," he said with a slight smile.

"I hope you won't hold it against me?" Kitty asked quietly.

"Of course not, mademoiselle," Fredrick scoffed. "In fact, I'd like to see you again."

"I'm free for dinner?" Kitty offered with a slight smile as Fredrick stood up.

"Very good," he said with another slight bow. "I shall be around at seven tonight."

"Alright," Kitty said giving the Frenchmen her hand to kiss.

"Until tonight, Miss Russell," Fredrick said leaving the saloon.

Kitty made sure the man had moved off down the boardwalk and then she locked eyes with Sam.

"I'll be right back," she said leaving the saloon and crossing the street to the jail.

"Matt," Kitty said when the Marshal looked up from his desk. "Durand just paid me a visit."

"What'd he say?" Matt asked curiously.

"He's not leaving after all," Kitty said with a grin. "And we're having dinner tonight."

Matt shook his head as Kitty continued.

"I already know what your going to say and you can forget it," Kitty said sternly. "I'm going and nothing you say is going to make me change my mind."

"Alright," Matt said curtly. "But, it don't mean, I can't put a few people in the restaurant to watch him."

"That's fine," Kitty said with a smile at his concern. "Just do it before seven."

"Doc," Kitty said moving toward the physician as he left the cell where Festus slept. "How's he doing?"

Doc shrugged his shoulders as he put his bag on the table in the center of Matt's office. "He's not quite so despondent if that's what you're wondering," Doc said checking the time on his watch. "I'll be back in a few hours, Matt. Try to get him to eat something."

"I can try, Doc," Matt said handing the glass to the physician that Festus had drank out of the night before. "See if there's anything you can do about identifying what kind of drug they used."

Doc nodded as he slipped the glass into his bag. "I'll let you know as soon as I find something."


	8. Chapter 8

Doc set the glass that Matt had given him on his desk as he thumbed though his medical textbook on medications. The doctor could only come up with a handful of different drugs that could have been used on Festus.

Doc switched to the current medical journal when he didn't find anything that matched the effects Festus had exhibited. His interest peaked in particular at a drug that had been discovered recently by a scientist in Germany.

After reading the effects of the drug, he was almost certain it was the same one but the only sure way to know was to put it under a microscope with a sample of the actual drug that Durand used to compare it to.

And until he could get a sample from the man himself to do that, he was just taking a shot in the dark which he was afraid, wouldn't help Festus in court.

Newly put the untouched tray of food on Matt's desk as the Marshal leaned back in his chair.

"He won't eat?" Matt asked as Newly shook his head no.

"He wouldn't even talk to me," Newly said looking over at the front door of the jail when Barney came though it.

"Telegram, Marshal," he said handing the message to Matt.

"Thank you, Barney," Matt said with a frustrated sigh before taking the message. He opened it and quickly scanned the message before looking up. "There's no reply," he said as Barney left.

"Bad news," Newly asked as Matt's look betrayed his worry.

"Judge Brooker will be here earlier than expected," Matt said putting the message away. "Tomorrow in fact. I was hoping to have more time to get something from Durand."

Newly nodded as Doc walked in and Matt stood up. "I hope you found something?"

"I think, I may have," Doc said tugging on his ear lobe as he spoke. "As near as I can tell, it's a drug created by a German chemist. I've never seen it used here, it seems to only be obtainable overseas."

"Which means, only someone who has been in that part of the world could bring it here?" Matt asked.

"Yes," Doc said with a nod. "It's been given to patients that suffer from melancholia. Normally, it gives them a euphoric feeling."

"Like being drunk," Matt said as Doc nodded.

"Exactly," Doc replied. "But in higher doses, it can knock them out cold!"

"That sounds like what happened to Festus alright," Matt said meeting Doc's eyes. "By the way, you got plans for dinner tonight?"

"No, why?" Doc said with a wiry grin. "You offering?"

"Yeah," Matt said with a nod toward Newly. "I want you and Newly at Delmonico's at six thirty. Kitty and Durand are having dinner there tonight and I need someone to keep an eye on them."

Kitty took extra care when it came to choosing the dress, jewelry and perfume she'd wear to dinner with Fredrick that night.

This 'date' wasn't about her or the man she was having dinner with. It was strictly about gaining information from the man to help a friend.

Fredrick's face lit up when he watched the saloon owner descend the staircase inside the Long Branch that night.

Kitty gave her hand to the man at the bottom of the stairs. Dressed in a crimson red gown that highlighted her hair, Fredrick kissed her hand gently before giving her his arm.

"May I say, mademoiselle Russell, you are the gem of this dusty little town," Fredrick said holding the doors of the Long Branch open for her to pass though.

"Well," Kitty said with a girlish giggle as they walked the short distance to Delmonico's. "Thank you for saying so, it's not often, I'm graced with such wonderful compliments."

"But you should be and often, Ma Cherie," Fredrick said seductively before pulling Kitty close in full view of the patron's inside the restaurant.

"Uh, here's the restaurant," Kitty said pulling away from Fredricks grasp. "I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

"Indeed," Fredrick said with a smirk. "I to have a hunger," he said lightly running a hand down her backside.

Kitty sighed as she grabbed his hand and stepped into Delmonico's with Fredrick at her side.

Once they were seated, Kitty suddenly wondered what had she gotten herself into. A hot blooded, possibly murderous Frenchman with a habit of slipping knock out drugs into people's drinks?

As the food was delivered, Kitty didn't feel quite so confident.

"What do you think?" Doc asked as he and Newly watched Kitty and Fredrick.

"I think, she's going to have her hands full," Newly said with a nod.

"Remind me to tell Sam not to let him near Kitty's drinks tonight," Doc said as Newly agreed.

"Why do you limit yourself to this small town, Ma Cherie," Fredrick asked meeting Kitty's eyes.

"My business, mostly," Kitty replied evenly.

"No man keeps you here?" Fredrick asked with a grin.

"No man," Kitty said returning the grin. "Would I be here with you now if I had a man?"

"I don't believe so," Fredrick replied relaxing back against his chair to observe her.

"What," Kitty said blushing under his intense gaze.

"You're very beautiful," he said raising his glass. "If you came back with me to Paris, we could do so much together. Please tell me, you'll consider it!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, no," Kitty said shaking her head. "I wouldn't dream of leaving here. I've got to much invested to leave."

"To bad," Fredrick said making a sad face. "But, if you change your mind, the offer is still on the table, Ma Cherie."

"Thank you, but it'll always be no," Kitty said finishing her meal.

"Shall we go back to the Long Branch for a nightcap," Kitty asked once Fredrick paid for their meals.

"I'd be delighted," he said giving his arm to her once more.

Doc and Newly watched Kitty and Fredrick leave before following the couple at a discrete distance back to the Long Branch.

Going to the end of the bar, Doc waited for Sam to come over to take there order before warning the bartender not to let Fredrick put anything into Kitty's drinks.

"Don't worry, Doc," Sam said with a nod toward the couple seated at a table in the back of the bar. "Miss Kitty never drinks more than one anyhow."

Matt sighed as he watched from the window of the jail as Kitty and Fredrick walked first to Delmonico's for dinner and then back to the Long Branch after.

The Marshal didn't like the idea of Kitty getting involved but they didn't have much choice if they were going to find out what Durand had used to incapacitate Festus so he could strangle Sylvia.

"Matthew," Festus said from inside the cell as Matt turned around.

"What is it, Festus?" Matt asked as the hill man sat on the side of the cot.

"I don't mean to be bothersome but I think I'm startin ta remember a few things from last night," Festus said meeting his eyes.

"Like what?" Matt asked crossing his arms.

Festus shook his head slowly as he tried to recall what he'd seen. "There was more than one," he said quietly as Matt stepped into the cell.

"Are you saying, Moreau helped Durand?" Matt asked eagerly.

"Don't rightly know," Festus said putting his head into his hands. "I'm so swirly headed, can't think straight."

"You just take it easy and I'll get Doc to come see you," Matt said as Festus laid back against the cot.

Matt hurried across the street to the Long Branch and went inside.

Not wanting to jeopardize what Kitty was trying to do, he ignored the fact that they were seated together at a table as he moved to the bar.

"Doc," Matt said sliding between the physician and his deputy. "I think Festus needs you, he's starting to remember last night."

Doc nodded before following Matt out of the Long Branch.

Kitty smiled at Fredrick while looking beyond the man to watch Doc and Matt leave the Saloon.

While she wanted to know what was going on, she had to focus on Fredrick at the moment.

"Would you like another glass of wine?" Kitty said sweetly as a boisterous cowboy at the card table let everyone inside the saloon know he was winning.

"Looks like your luck is changing, Ma Cherie," Fredrick said with a nod toward the man.

"Since Sylvia..." Kitty said painfully unable to finish.

"I understand," Fredrick replied before putting a hand on Kitty's. "Sometimes, it helps to have a little help."

"Like what," Kitty said toying with her glass of wine. "This only does so much!"

Doc stepped into the cell where Festus lay on his side and sat down beside the hill man's cot.

"Festus," Doc said taking the hill man's pulse. "Matt said, you're starting to remember what happened last night?"

"Bits and pieces, Doc," Festus said raising his head to look at Matt. "That Durand feller was a holding me down, Matthew!"

"He was?" Matt asked confused. "Are you sure?"

"Ya and it was Moreau who done killed Sylvia," Festus said excitedly sitting up.

"Alright, take it easy," Doc said pushing Festus back down. "You just need to rest now."

"What I need ta do is get them two yahoo's," Festus said angrily meeting Doc's eyes.

"Matt'll see to them, I promise," Doc said sternly. "You do like I tell you. I'm going to get you something to help you sleep."

Matt left the cell and turned around when Doc followed. "Well," Matt asked impatiently. "You think he knows what he's saying?"

"Yes," Doc said with a nod. "He's quite lucid now. I do believe he's telling the truth, Matt."

"Like this, Ma Cherie," Fredrick said taking a vial from his coat pocket.

Kitty's eyes lit up as he swirled the white powder around inside the vial.

"What is it?" Kitty asked as Fredrick opened the vial and sprinkled a light dusting atop his wine.

"It's just to make yourself feel good," Fredrick said offering Kitty the powder. "To forget your troubles!"

"No," Kitty said demurely. "I'm alright just like I am."

Fredrick lifted his glass before drinking the wine and smiled. "So, it looks as though the evening is winding down?"

"Yes," Kitty replied watching the cowboys take their winnings and leave. She eagerly hoping Durand would take the hint as well and leave so that she could let Matt know the Frenchman had the drug in his pocket.

Fredrick stood up and held out his hand to her. "Please allow me to accompany you upstairs mademoiselle."

"I don't think so," Kitty scoffed as she got to her feet. "I think it's time you left Mr. Durand!"

"Are you forcing me out?" Fredrick spat angrily as Kitty nodded.

"If she don't," Newly said coming up behind the Frenchman with Sam. "We will!"

"But," Kitty said coming around the table as Newly took Fredrick's arms. "Not before, I've had a chance to retrieve this!" she said taking the vial out of Fredrick's pocket.

"I'll show you to the door," Newly said pushing the man toward the doors of the Long Branch as Sam backed him up.

Once the deputy made sure Durand wasn't going to stick around, he looked at Kitty and smiled. "I'm going to get the Marshal!"

"Thank you, Newly," she said triumphantly. "I'm going to go change while you do that."

"I'll be here," Sam said when Newly hesitated.

"Alright," Newly said meeting the bartenders eyes. "I'll be right back!"

Kitty climbed the stairs to her room as Sam cleaned up. Opening the door, she walked though the darkened room to her bureau to light the lamp but all of a sudden, she was off balance, pulled backwards as a large hand closed over her mouth and stifled any sound that she would have made!


	10. Chapter 10

"He aught to sleep now," Doc said stepping out of the cell where Festus snored lightly behind him.

Matt nodded as Doc pulled off his stethoscope and put it into his bag.

They both looked up when Newly rushed breathlessly into the office.

"Marshal," he said looking from Doc to Matt. "Miss Kitty did it!"

"What'd she do?" Doc asked swiping his mustache.

"Durand used the drug right in front of her," Newly said excitedly. "Miss Kitty confiscated it and then threw the man out!"

"Well," Doc said with a nod. "I can't believe it."

"Where's it at?" Matt asked with a grin.

"She's got it over at the Long Branch," Newly said with a nod of his head. "I told her, I'd be back as soon as I got you!"

"Alright," Matt said looking at Doc as he grabbed his hat. "Let's go!"

Kitty's assailant hugged her so tightly against his body, she grunted from the impact. A second later, she felt her back hit the mattress.

She squirmed, not wanting to be trapped, she kicked and punched but then, he was on her.

With one hand still across her mouth as the other went to her neck. Her skin crawled with his touch and panic sized her. This was it, here and now, she was the next victim.

"Sam," Matt said stepping though the doors of the Long Branch. "Newly said, Kitty got the drug?"

"Sure did, Marshal," Sam said with a grin before looking upstairs. "She should be coming down any minute."

Willing herself to stay calm, Kitty brought her knee up and rammed it into his groin.

He gasped and for a split second, he took his hands away and that was all the time she needed.

Gasping for air, she rolled to her side and reached for the only thing on her night stand. A silver hand mirror that Matt had given her.

Bringing it down onto the back of the man's head, he reached up with both hands and wrapped them tighter around her neck.

Closing her eyes, the last thing she heard before giving in to the consuming darkness was Matt's voice and a single gunshot.

Having heard the shattered mirror, the Marshal took the stairs three at a time before reaching the landing and kicking in Kitty's door.

"Moreau!" Matt yelled as the man slipped out Kitty's window.

Firing his revolver, the Marshal turned around as Doc and Newly slipped though the door.

"Did you get him?" Newly asked as Matt looked up.

"I don't know," he said watching Doc quickly go to Kitty's side. "Go see what you can find out! Get Sam and Burke to help you bring in Durand as well!"

Putting his gun away, Matt went to Doc's side as the physician felt for a pulse at the side of Kitty's neck. The Marshal froze when he seen the palor of her skin.

"She's got a heart beat," Doc said before he lifted her head and tilted it back to clear the airway. "But she's not breathing!"

"Doc," Matt said fearfully as the physician bent down and put his mouth over Kitty's

After three breaths, Kitty started to cough and Matt blew out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Doc, you did it!" Matt said relieved as the physician nodded.

"I'll take care of Kitty," he said meeting Matt's eyes. "You go get those two!"

Matt nodded as he took one last look at Kitty's face and realizing just how close he'd come to losing her. "I'll get them, you can bet on it!"

Durand turned around as Moreau fell against him in the alley behind the Long Branch.

"What did you do!" Fredrick said holding the bleeding man up. "Did you kill her?"

Moreau nodded as Durand shook him angrily. "I wanted her for myself!"

"Couldn't be helped," Moreau said grimacing in pain. "I've been shot! Help me!"

"Help yourself, Monsieur," Durand said dropping him in the dirt when he heard footsteps and voices nearby. "I'm getting out of here while I can!"

"Fredrick," Moreau said clawing at the ground. "You can't leave me!"

Durand ran for the stable and took the first horse he saw. Climbing onto it, Newly watched him head for the road before he yelled at the Marshal.

Matt seen him coming right at him and knew the man hadn't been armed up to this point.

So he took the chance to reach up and grabbed the reins from Durand's hands and pull the Frenchman off the horse as it passed by.

"Your going to jail," Matt said hauling the man to his feet. "Where's Moreau?"

"In the alley," Fredrick said shrinking from Matt's intense gaze. "Bleeding to death!"

"Newly!" Matt said with a nod of his head. "Go check it out!"

"Sure thing, Marshal," Newly said as Matt pushed Fredrick toward the jail.

Matt bounded up the stairs to Kitty's room a short while later. Quietly entering her room, Doc looked up from her side before getting to his feet.

"How's she doing?" Matt asked looking beyond the physician to where Kitty slept.

"She's still having some pain but she's been trying to ask for you," the physician said swiping his mustache.

Matt nodded before he spoke. "Durand's in jail and Moreau's dead."

"Good," Doc said evenly. "I'll be back later to check on her. Just don't let her talk to much."

"Don't worry," Matt said with a grin. "I won't."

"Matt," Kitty said in a raspy voice.

"Shhh," Matt said sitting beside her. "Doc said, no talking."

"Sorry," Kitty said quietly as Matt smiled.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Matt replied. Stroking her head, Kitty sighed as Matt held her hand in his. "Sleep now," he said gently.

A few days later after Brooker cleared Festus of any wrongdoing. Kitty called the hill man to the Long Branch.

"I found this in Sylvia's belongings and I don't think she'd mind if you had it," Kitty said handing him a small gold locket with a chain.

Festus opened the trinket and smiled fondly at the picture of Sylvia inside. "She sure was a looksome lady," he said gently as Kitty nodded.

"Yes she was," Kitty said putting a hand on Festus arm.


End file.
